Of Peace and Justice
by PsychoFreak1
Summary: After the defeat of Sailor Galaxia, a twist of dimension occurred – sending Eternal Sailor Moon back to Dark Kingdom Arc. She bumped to her counterpart, but she wasn't Sailor Moon – instead, she's a he. He's the Lunar Sailor. Usagi/? Male!Usagi/?
1. The Girl Who Fell

_This follows the plot from the anime with manga and pgsm adjustments._

* * *

 _Sailor Moon – no, Princess Serenity swung the Light of Hope reluctantly against Sailor Galaxia. She didn't want to hurt her. The Light of Hope urged her to fight back numerous times, but Serenity refused. She managed to deflect Galaxia's attacks, they were equally matched – so says the three Sailor Starlights down on the ground._

 _Sailor Star Fighter eyed them wearily. Had she wasn't this injured, she would have jumped to intervene their fight – no matter how strong Chaos influenced Galaxia is._

 _Serenity continued to parry and block her attacks, but eventually as her arms began to tire, Galaxia managed to send her few paces back. Fighter tried to stand, but she was too hurt to even do that. "Sailor Moon!"_

 _Smirking, Galaxia leaped to strike the Princess. As skilled as Serenity was, she was tired. She couldn't block her attack properly. Galaxia's blade slipped past Serenity's block,_

 _Plunging deep to the Moon Princess' abdomen._

 _"_ _SAILOR MOON!"_

"TSUKINO-SAN!"

Shiryu immediately jumped from his seat, his face was still blank after being awoken so roughly by his teacher. "Hai!" He saluted Subaru-sensei automatically, something he had developed after being awoken roughly by the teacher for too many times. It's not his fault she teaches boring subjects.

"Will you kindly answer this questions, Tsukino-san?" The teacher asked him, a wide yet evil smile was plastered on her face. Shiryu growled, but squinted at the board to make out the thin writings on it. He was determined to answer the question. He might be blonde, but he's not dumb. "Hmm… what's the number beside 5?" He asked loudly.

"It's 8, Tsukino-san!" The boy in front of him, Shigehiro Toshio supplied. Shiryu grinned and thanked him, "Thanks Shigehiro-san! Subaru sensei, it's 57!"

"Good!" Subaru looked pleasantly surprised. "You may sit again, Tsukino-san. But if I caught you sleeping again-"

"-I get a detention." Shiryu grinned and winked. "I won't."

Subaru gave him a disdainful look but then focused on her teaching again.

At his seat, Shiryu frowned. The blonde girl from her dream – Sailor Moon, judging by how the strange girls on the ground called her – why did she look very familiar? Shiryu had a nagging feeling he knows her somewhere…

 _Maybe Luna or Akio could help me out_ , He noted to himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Shiryu went to the Shrine along with Akio, with Luna walking beside them. Shiryu had completely forgotten his dream earlier at Mathematics. Along the walk, he asked Akio if he had spotted any youmas – that to his relief, Akio hadn't detected any with his super-computer.

They were walking past a park, a shortcut to the Shrine but they rarely used. Perhaps because they always stopped to Crown first to sate Shiryu's endless appetite.

Suddenly, Shiryu halted on his step.

Akio, who was talking to Shiryu about something, was surprised that there was no one beside him. Looking back, Shiryu was standing fixated near a bench. The blonde boy eyes were wide, almost like in terror. Sensing his friend's distress, Akio ran back to him.

The blue haired boy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "U-san? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Luna poked his legs, confused by his sudden halt. "Shiryu-san?" The feline asked, but Shiryu didn't hear her.

"She… she's dead…" Shiryu whispered, lowering his head. Akio frowned, lowering his figure so he could see his eyes.

"Shiryu-san, what's wrong?" Before he could answer, an ear piercing sound broke out.

"What the hell!" Both of them groaned, pressing their hands to their ears. Luna meowed in pain – as a cat, her hearing was a lot more sensitive than human. Luna pressed her ears down, her eyes were shut tight.

As abrupt as it comes out, the unpleasant sound disappeared.

Both boys were confused, but when they saw below them,

There was a shadow – it was getting bigger… and bigger.

A second after that, Shiryu and Akio was holding an unconscious girl, slightly younger than them. She was blonde, with her hair placed in a twin buns and she was wearing Juuban Highschool uniform. Despite her perfectly intact uniform, her body was limp and battered, with new wounds visible on every seen part of her body.

Shiryu frowned, he felt he had _seen_ her before.

* * *

Reiji placed the wet cloth on the mysterious girl's forehead. He squinted his eyes as he brought his face closer to her face. He felt her face was familiar, but he couldn't remember who. The Shinto priest then realized their proximity and pulled back. His face was blushing in bright red, but it quickly disappeared as Shiryu slammed the room's door open.

"Rei-chan I'm back!" He yelled cheerfully. Behind him were Makoto and Minato. Reiji turned to him, glaring Shiryu sharply.

"I told you not to call me that!" He growled through gritted teeth. He motioned them to sit at their usual place before joining them.

"Where's Aiko-chan?" Shiryu asked him. "At restroom Mako-san Minat- What the hell are you two doing?!"

Hovering their faces awfully close to the mysterious girl's face were Makoto and Minato. Both were stunned by her beauty. "Woah she's pretty," Minato gushed like how he always been around pretty girls. "Who is she?" Makoto asked, as he too, deeply mesmerized by the mysterious blonde girl's beauty.

"She fell from the sky," Shiryu shrugged. "Oh hey Aiko-chan."

"Don't call me that," Akio said in annoyed tone. "And my name is _Akio_. Hey Makoto-san, Minato-san."

Seconds after Akio sat beside Shiryu, Luna and Artemis entered the Shrine.

"Good everyone is here," Shiryu breathed a sigh of relief, and his gaze turned serious. "Mako-san, Minato-san, come here this instant!" He commanded the two boys who were busy appreciating the girl's beauty. Minato pouted, but reluctantly returned to his usual place with Makoto behind him.

"As you can see, we got that girl over there," Luna pointed the blonde girl that fell from the sky earlier with her paw. "We don't know who she is and why did she fell from the sky. But somehow I get the strange feeling she is connected with each of you." Luna slowly looked at them one by one. She noticed Shiryu was avoiding her gaze.

"Shiryu-san, is-"

"I saw that girl in my dream," He said tentatively. "She was a princess, sort of, with wings and white royal gown and whatever. She was battling a… female soldier? I don't know, all I remember was that girl," she pointed at the blonde girl, "died because of that soldier. I recall her name was Sailor Moon… Some sort of it."

"That's awfully transparent of you, Shiryu-san." Luna was genuinely surprised. She felt he had told her everything he had remembered. "Thank you. Anyone else?"

Akio raised his hand. He pushed his glasses upward nervously as his friends turned to stare at him. "I don't think Shiryu and Luna noticed this, but this fell off from her ribbon." To prove his point, he reached inside his pocket and took out a winged heart-shaped brooch.

 _How come I recognized this energy?_ Shiryu thought in confusion while Luna tried to study the strange brooch.

"Strange, I couldn't open it." Luna commented. "It can wait. Now, what should we do?" She even let Shiryu to examine it himself. _This power, I know I felt this before!_ He decided to pocket it, just in case.

Akio raised his hand. "I think we should wait until she's awake. I mean, the only one who had explanation is her."

Then, a light groan was heard from the corner of the room.

* * *

 **Tsukino Usagi – Tsukino Shiryu**

 **Mizuno Ami – Mizuno Akio**

 **Hino Rei – Hino Reiji**

 **Kino Makoto – Kino Makoto**

 **Aino Minako - Aino Minato**


	2. Who Are You?

All of them quickly turned their head to the source of the voice, eyes were widening in panic. They didn't know she would awake so quickly. No, not in that state.

"Wh-where am I?" The girl asked in bewilderment. "This… this is Hikawa Shrine."

"It is," The gruff voice of Reiji made her head spun to him in instant. Almost immediately, she clutched her head in pain. "Don't move too quickly, Lady, you're hurt everywhere." Reiji said calmly.

The girl was in panic, but as soon as she met Reiji's eyes, her eyes softened immediately. "R-rei-chan? I-is that you… Rei-chan?"

"W-what?" Reiji blushed. "My name is Rei but I don't think I'm _your_ Rei." The Shinto priest said softly.

"R-rei-chan… minnasan…" She suddenly broke down in tears. The four boys were flabbergasted, they didn't know how to deal with crying girl. Minato sighed, as he was the one who had such experience and approached the mysterious girl. He pulled her into a tentative hug, his hands were rubbing her back softly.

"It's going to be okay," Minato whispered as the girl continued to cry at his chest. It took nearly fifteen minutes until the cries had subsided, and by now the girl had already calmed down with her head leaning on Minato's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," She whispered. Minato merely chuckled. "It's fine," The blonde said with an amused chuckle.

"So, what is your name? I, no, _we_ promise we won't hurt you." Minato said softly to her. Luna and Artemis were stunned, they deliberately hid behind Makoto's body to observe things. After all, it might sent her off if she saw two strange cats with crescent moon.

The girl calmed down, but couldn't help but to feel nervous with five boys staring at her in interest. One of them piqued her interest – the blonde that was holding her transformation brooch.

"Nice to meet you all," She bowed at them while sitting. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

The reaction from the interesting blonde was without doubt, interesting.

* * *

"But _I'm_ the Tsukino here!" He said heatedly.

* * *

Reiji glared at him, shushing him up. Shiryu pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine, I'll behave. So, Usagi-chan my name is Tsukino Shiryu."

If Usagi was any surprised, she didn't show it. Instead, she smiled slightly to him. "So I guess…" She looked at the blonde male beside her, "This is Male Minako-chan?" Minato raised an eyebrow, but nodded hesitantly. She pointed Reiji, Makoto, and Akio. "Male Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Ami-chan." She sighed at the absence of the Outers.

Akio frowned at Usagi's sigh. It did seem dejected for him. "Tsukino-" Shiryu caught his eyes, glaring. "I mean, Usagi-san, do… do you remember why are you here?"

"I died," Usagi answered bluntly, eliciting gasps from the boys around him. Minato laid his palm sympathetically on her shoulder. "I died while I was fighting Sailor Galaxia – "

" _Sailor_ Galaxia?" Luna suddenly leaped from behind Makoto's body. She was surprised for the fact Usagi wasn't surprised to see a talking cat. "If by any chance you're from parallel universe, how come you know _her_?" Judging by how unsurprised Usagi was, Luna was sure Usagi came from the parallel Earth – where the Guardians of Planets are Sailor Senshi – not Sailors.

"Who's Sailor Galaxia?" Makoto questioned curiously, eyeing Luna.

"The strongest warrior on the galaxy aside of the Moon Warriors," Artemis helpfully supplied. "I didn't know Sailor Galaxia was on _your_ world."

"If she wasn't, I won't lose my comrades." Usagi snapped darkly. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." She apologized, after realizing the shock from the boys.

"It's okay," Shiryu said softly. "Now, that you've introduced yourself I think it's time for us to introduce ourselves – and maybe perhaps-" Shiryu was cut off by Reiji. The dark haired male glared at him, "It's not right to trust someone so quickly!"

"I feel I could trust her," The blonde countered. "If not, why did I dreamed of her? She fought evil force, which is what we're doing. So Usagi-chan!" Shiryu stood up and squatted near Usagi. He offered his hand, "The name is Tsukino Shiryu. I'm Lunar Sailor – or perhaps the Prince of Moon, Prince Galen." Usagi smiled as she accepted his hand. "So, if I myself is a prince then you must be a princess then? What's your princess name?"

"Serenity…" Usagi answered calmly. Shiryu's hand felt right on her hand, warm and calming. It was almost as if she was holding Shingo's hand when he was still little. A sense of protectiveness suddenly erupted within the two Royals of Moon.

"By crazy twist of fate, you might be my Sister?" He joked, glad Usagi accepted his hand. "Maybe yes, maybe not." Usagi answered with a grin.

Taking the release of Usagi's hand from Shiryu's as a cue, Minato approached her. He didn't dare to take a close distance like Shiryu, so he kneeled instead. However, he still sent his flirty wink and smirk to her. "I'm Aino Minato. God of Love, the leader of Solar Sailors – Venusian Sailor."

Akio, Makoto, and Reiji followed their leader's lead. They kneeled behind Minato.

"I'm Mizuno Akio – _not Aiko_. God of intelligence, Mercurian Sailor."

"I am Hino Reiji. I am the Sailor of Mars, Martian Red Sailor."

"I am Kino Makoto. The Sailor of Jupiter, Jovian Sailor."

Usagi was awed. The four boys' charisma were similar to her friends, so as their personality. But, they were _boys_. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you, uh, Solar Sailors."

Luna and Artemis stepped forward, as they felt Usagi knows them already, the merely bowed to respect the Princess. "Pleasure to meet you Princess Serenity."

"Oh no, don't call me Princess now," Usagi said softly. "In this world, I-I don't think I'm from the Royal Bloodline."

"Nonsense!" Luna's tail waved wildly. "If on your world you are the princess, you _are_ the princess. Usagi-san, do you have any Silver Crystal?" Luna immediately regretted her words; Usagi immediately looked alarmed.

"Why are you asking?"

"If you have your silver crystal you should've had some power like Shiryu," Minato explained. He then asked, "And Usagi-san, what's uuh… Lunar Sailor's equivalent on your world?" He felt Akio pinched his arm. "Ow! I'm just curious, that's all!"

"I've said _Sailor Moon_ before, you idiot!" Shiryu said with a laugh, satisfied Akio punched the Venus' Guardian.

Hesitantly, Usagi answered. "Sailor Moon."

"Show it to me!" Shiryu excitedly requested, clasping his hands with Usagi's own. Usagi wasn't sure, but somehow she softened after seeing Shiryu's pleading eyes. She then realized Shiryu was so much like Shingo, only he's full blond and his eyes were blue like her. Despite how annoying Shingo really was, Usagi still had a soft spot on his little brother.

"Alright," She chuckled. "Only if you show yours."

"Yahoo!" Shiryu excitedly pumped his fist to the air. "So, where's your transformation pen?"

"Pen? I use my brooch," Suddenly her eyes were wide in panic as she looked down, her school ribbon was free of any brooch. "Where is it?!"

Shiryu took the brooch from his pocket. "Here. I guess we use different transformation." He said, sounding a bit dejected as he pulled a sword-like pen with crescent moon on top of it. The rest of them did the same, brandishing their transformation pen – but instead of sword, they looked like long and cylinder shield. On top of it are their own respective planets symbol.

"Yours are way cooler," Usagi said with an awed smile. "I guess… I guess I should transform to show it to you then?"

Taking their nod as a cue, Usagi raised her hand. " **Moon Eternal Make Up!** " An intense light shot out from her brooch she was holding, making them need to close their eyes. Not long after, Usagi – or more precisely, Eternal Sailor Moon – emerged from the light.

"This is the third form of Sailor Moon," Eternal Sailor Moon said with a smile, couldn't help feeling proud of herself. She giggled when the boys were staring at her, completely awe-struck. "Shiryu-san, I believe it's your turn?" She sat beside Minoru, eyeing her counterpart in interest.

"Eh?" Shiryu scratched his head. "Oh yeah, but ours aren't as flashy as yours!"

"Doesn't matter," Eternal Sailor Moon laughs softly as she de-transformed.

"Ok!" Shiryu gave Usagi a confident grin. He raised his pen, " **I call forth, Lunar Spirit!** "

Similar to Usagi, Shiryu was enveloped in the light from his pen. Usagi had to close her eyes; the light was too bright for her eyes. Somehow, the light was stronger – _way_ stronger than her own during the Dark Kingdom time. He must've already used Silver Crystal as part of his transformation like hers, but where would it be?

The light died down, and taking a step forward toward Usagi was Lunar Sailor.

"How about this, Usagi-chan?" Lunar Sailor questioned with a proud smirk.

If Usagi had thought about being named 'Sailor' was too girly for boys, then she would gladly took back her thought. Instead of normal sailor costumes she had seen in movies, Lunar's suit was different.

Despite having the signature sailor collar and ribbons bot on the front and back (attached to belt), it wasn't anything she had imagined. It was surprisingly quite manly. The only difference between her first transformation and Shiryu was on his belt, pants, and mask. And don't forget the short sleeves, they highlighted Shiryu's toned biceps _just_ right.

"It wasn't like how I imagined," Usagi commented, after few moments of silence. Shiryu grinned as he de-transformed.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **It's greatly appreciated, so will you?**


	3. Malachite

Usagi chatted with them for few moments, sharing her story about her own senshi while the boys listened curiously. It was not long before an alarm from Minato's watch rang loudly.

"Youma, approximately within radius of twenty metres," Akio said in alarm as he scanned the area with his super-computer. He took out his pen, so as the rest of them. Usagi watched, Shiryu's tranquil face had turned hard. He was gritting his teeth, and pulling his pen in hasty manner.

"I hope Malachite is here," He growled. "Come on guys!"

"W-Wait!" Usagi called out, just as the boys were about to exit the shrine. "I want to help too!"

"It will be dangerous, Usagi-chan," Shiryu said worriedly, his brotherly instinct activated as he stared at Usagi's eyes. "But if you want to, stay behind me." He added, almost pleading.

"I won't stay behind you," Usagi said defiantly, making Shiryu's face hardened once again. "But I will stay out of our enemy's sight. I could fly, remember?" The five boys nodded in relief and transformed, soon running toward the menace with Eternal Sailor Moon flying above them.

* * *

"Malachite!"

Eternal Sailor Moon was definitely surprised.

She knew Malachite was a name of a mineral, but it wasn't the same as Kunzite. But _maybe_ his name changed because of this Kunzite is a woman. A woman with tanned skin and beautiful white hair.

Malachite was hovering, of course, but she didn't notice her presence. She was about two metres above the evil general, after all.

"Prince Galen," Malachite grinned mockingly at Lunar. "Searching for your beloved Princess, how romantic."

"Give her back!" Lunar shouted angrily, taking another step forward to her. Martian Red held him back, afraid he might do something rash and endanger himself. Malachite chuckled, her youmas below her was still standing still as if waiting for her order.

"Or else what?" She taunted.

Lunar's jaw clenched, his hand started glowing as his sword started to form on his hand. Eternal Sailor Moon gasped, instead of Moon Stick, Lunar got Moon Sword instead. She tried not to get jealous, but it was definitely more badass than hers.

The female general shook in laughter. "Do not swing that puny sword so blindly, dear Prince." Lunar took another step forward, but Mercurian stopped him again. Malachite smirked, her hands were glowing. She shot four blast in front of the youmas, the purple energies started to take form of figures.

The Solar Sailor readied themselves to battle whatever Malachite wanted to create with his energy. It was not long after the energies finished forming, they find themselves unable to move in shock.

* * *

Standing right in front of them were the Sailor Senshi, Usagi's physical description of them fitted them perfectly, and shared the similar sailor fuku minus the wing. However, they shared the similar dark blank eyes.

"Seems familiar?"

Lunar was stunned, his hand shook when he stared at Sailor Mars in front of them. Martian's jaw clenched; he pulled Lunar to take a step behind. Usagi wouldn't want them to hurt their female counterparts, Lunar had to perform the healing moves to them. But, Martian glanced wearily to Lunar, _He's in panic!_

* * *

"MINNA!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed as she flew toward Malachite.

"What?!" Malachite's eyes were wide as she searched for the source of the voice. "Youmas! Kill them!" The youmas behind the Senshi shot forward, so as the blank eyed Senshis.

" **Shabon spray!** " Mercury shouted. The temperature dropped drastically and mist began to take place around them. Martian cursed; he couldn't see anything. All of the sudden, something connected with his jaw. The impact wasn't too great, but he figured it would leave a bruise. The Guardian of Mars stumbled backwards quite far from his original place, holding his jaw as he glared at his attacker.

It was one of the senshi, with green fuku. She resembled Makoto in curious way. "Sailor Jupiter," he grinned. He shot his right arm forward, aiming it to Sailor Jupiter. " **Martian Dancing Fire!** " Blaze of hot flames shot from his right hand, they jumped toward Jupiter in dangerous pace.

" **Sparkling Wide Pressure.** " Jupiter chanted, as ball of lightning met his attack halfway, earning large explosion that eliminated the mist around them. The two youmas hiding behind Jupiter were blasted away, turned into ashes.

Martian scanned around him. Mercurian was fighting Mercury and two youmas, Lunar and Jovian was fighting Mercury and Mars along with four youmas backing the blank-eyed senshi. Mercurian appeared to be losing. Martian panted, he had released his most recent and strongest attack. He hadn't mastered it long, but glad it could make Jupiter flew backwards and unconscious for a while. He ran to Mercurian, " **Martian Exploding Wrath!** " balls of fire rolled on Mercury and the two youmas' feet, as they exploded when they hit their feet. Mercury was unconscious, but not for a long time.

"Where's Venusian?!" Martian screamed angrily with a pant. Mercurian panted, pointing at Venusian who was fighting six youmas by himself. "Don't push yourself, Martian, your energy is depleting." Mercurian said, patting his friend's shoulder. Martian nodded, this time he could only rely on his hand-on-hand skill, as his energy was consumed greatly by his two consecutive strongest attacks.

* * *

Venusian was cornered. Six youmas versus one Sailor. The blonde clicked his tongue, his eyes signalling he was ready.

So they lunged.

The youma with large one eye flung it gigantic hand toward him, followed by the rest of the youma that threw up foul substances toward him. Venusian jumped gracefully upward, easily dodging the poor timed attack.

" **Eros Golden Wing!** " A pair of golden wings sprouted from his back, as it flapped and released sharp golden feathers, piercing the jewels on the six youmas' chest, destroying their body. Venusian smirked at his success, and flipped his long golden ponytail hair gracefully as he landed on the ground. He immediately assisted Martian and Mercurian fighting the remaining youmas.

* * *

"Who are you?!" Malachite produced blades from her purple energy, readying herself to attack the female sailor soldier in front of her. Eternal Sailor Moon didn't say a thing; she merely stared at the general with determined eyes.

"Return my friends," She said calmly, brandishing her stick. "Or face the consequences."

"What?" Malachite barked a laughter. "You must be that Prince's sister, aren't you? Queen Beryl was delighted to found their unconscious body radiating those aura she despised." She sneered as Eternal Sailor Moon frowned.

 _She must've think them as Solar Sailor's sisters,_ she thought as she frowned. _Good for us_ , she sighed in relief. At least they won't know for the fact they came from the future. But the strange thing was, Shiryu and the rest of his guardians are in fact 17 years old. They were around Mamoru's age when she first met him, and she along with her senshi are 14.

"You will not harm them!" She said defiantly, her staff elongated as it shone. Malachite's eyes were wide.

* * *

" **Venus Love-Me Chain!** " The love-chains binding both Jovian and Lunar together, as they were burned by yellow energy the chains emitted. "Damn it!" Jovian cursed, even with his superhuman strength he couldn't break the strong bindings – he always could break Venusian's chains.

"They might be stronger," Lunar whispered to his companion, "they came from future; they _have_ to become stronger." Jovian screamed as the binding became tighter, so did the Lunarian Prince. Mars beside Venus was already summoned her Flame Bow, ready to shoot them.

" **Asteroid Belt Canon!** " A blast of red-gold ice broke the chain, sending Lunar, Jovian, and Venus tumbling. Jovian grinned, his tiara elongated as electricity crackled around his body.

" **Dragon's Roaring Thunder!** " Beam of electricity shot toward Venus and Mars, ready to envelope them in electricity. Lunar stepped forward, readying his sword as he shouted, " **Lunar Sword Flash!** " as he swung the sword, creating crescent shaped beam reinforcing Jovian's thunder.

The two Senshi stepped backward, their face paled. However, two figures suddenly appeared in front of them.

" **Mercury Aqua Mirage!** "

" **Jupiter Oak Evolution!** "

Joining their comrades' counterattack, the two launched their own attack.

" **Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!** "

" **Mars Flame Sniper!** "

The barrage of attacks launched almost at the same time, creating large colourful beam created by elements. The beams collided, creating large explosion that shook the city and destroyed the park.

The Sailor and Senshi both flew backwards, even though they were in quite distance from the centre of the explosion.

* * *

Both Eternal Sailor Moon and Malachite were thrown off balance at the large explosion. Any time by now, police would investigate – Sailor Moon had to finish this quick.

" **Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!** "

Pink lights erupted from her staff, engulfing all of them in a pink barrier.

Malachite screamed – her evilness was forced to be ripped from herself in painful way. The Senshi screamed, flashes of memories and feeling suddenly returned to their body, replacing their corrupted centre of power by Metallia with brand new Star Seed.

Unlike them, the Solar Sailor were stunned by the display of power. Neither of them felt any pain – only warmth and a surge of power. Lunar was the most stunned of them all – if his female self could be this powerful, what about him? Being a male, would his power surpass Eternal Sailor Moon?

Malachite fell as she went unconscious, so as the rest of the senshi. Eternal Sailor Moon flew to catch Malachite from falling, while the Solar Sailor ran to their respective counterparts.

Eternal Sailor Moon was glad and relieved her friends were here unharmed, but what about the Outers? Mamoru? Where _are_ they?

* * *

 **The next update would take around a month, hopefully if all's well.**

 **I thank you for the reviews, like I said I appreciate reviews by my readers. Any author would, I was no exception.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
